ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Glow in the Shark (Aliens Unleashed)
Glow in the Shark is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Darkarodon from the Andromeda Galaxy. Physical Description Powers and Abilities Glow in the Shark is one of the Darkarodon species, able to swim at speeds that are almost too fast to be seen by the naked eye. He is amphbibious, able to survive on dry land for several days at a time. He is naturally bioluminescent, able to use the electricity that constantly surges through his body not only as weapon in and of itself, but also to manipulate the energy particles flowing through ocean currents to control water as well. Glow in the Shark is very strong and skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and his three rows of razor-sharp teeth can easily shatter the hardest of solids, even Taedenite. His skin, while sensitive to natural threats such as sunlight, is rough and sharp to the touch. He is very flexible due to the fact that his skeleton is completely made from cartilage, and because his species is used to hunting in dark environments, he can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Glow in the Shark is lastly capable of reading the thoughts of others over great distances by sensing the electric pulses in the minds of other life forms. Weaknesses Glow in the Shark's entire body is protected by a thick layer of mucus. The mucus layer is strengthened by microscopic particles of electricity released from his body as electric currents run through it, and if the particles run out of energy and die due to lack of electricity flow, the mucus layer disappears as well. Because the mucus absorbs electricity rather than conducting it, the absence of it makes Glow in the Shark vulnerable to his own electric discharges. It is also possible for excess electricity to build up inside Glow in the Shark's body with or without the presence of the mucus layer to regulate it, thus he must find a way to safely release large amounts of it every few hours before the life-threatening energy surges fry his vital internal organs. It is also because of the mucus layer protecting him that Glow in the Shark is amphibious, as it keeps him moist on dry land and normally shields him from the harsh rays of the sun. If Glow in the Shark's sensitive skin is exposed directly to sunlight for an extended period of time, it is possible for him to die from rapid dehydration. It is vital that Glow in the Shark enter a large body of water or absorb large quantities of it to maintain moisture levels within his body every few days after extended periods of time on land. Lastly, because Glow in the Shark's species is used to living in dark environments, his eyes are protected by special membranes that absorb excess amounts of light emitted from his body through bioluminescence. The membranes also shield Glow in the Shark's sensitive eyes from debris both on land and in the water. If they are damaged in any way, Glow in the Shark can be easily blinded. Story ''Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed'' Ben unintentionally unlocks Glow in the Shark when electricity emanating from the body of a mysterious shark-like alien of the same species named Rahsk flows into the Infinity Matrix and consequently knocks him unconscious. Kevin jokingly coins the name "Glow in the Shark" when Ben first discovers the form in his possession after regaining consciousness the next morning, but Ben dismisses the idea and says it's too "unoriginal and immature." When he, Gwen, and Kevin battle Rahsk a second time and Ben first transforms into a Darkarodon, he uses the name "Glow in the Shark" because he realized after giving it much thought that "the name has a nice ring to it," much to Kevin's chagrin. Appearances Etymology Glow in the Shark's name is a pun on the phrase "glow-in-the-dark," a reference to his bioluminescence. Trivia *Before it was decided Glow in the Shark would be bioluminescent and thus control electricity, he was to only control water and was given multiple names that were simply shark-based, such as "SharkBite." *Glow in the Shark was designed after the episode in which Ben unlocks him was seen in one of the creator's dreams. Category:Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens